


"I Need Love"

by wolfjillyjill



Series: Werewolf AU (Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke) [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Lexa, Alpha!Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Artist Clarke, Butch Lexa, Butch!Lexa, Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2019, Comfort, Commander Lexa, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Lexa, Day 2, Dom Lexa, Dom!Lexa, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Established Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Human Clarke, Lexa with an undercut, Mates, Military AU, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Clarke, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Clarke, Sub!Clarke, Teasing, Top Lexa, Werewolf Lexa, Werewolf Lexa x Human Clarke, Werewolf!Lexa, daddy lexa, human!clarke, service top Lexa, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: She’d met the human when she was just a runaway pup. On the go from place to place, no pack to call her own after losing her parents. The young human girl had found her roaming through her trash outside, scrapping for something to eat. She’d welcomed her inside and the rest, as they say, was history.akaA lovely, sinful day with Butch Werewolf Commander Sergeant Major Lexa Woods and her beautiful mate and artist Clarke Griffin WoodsakaMy 2nd dive into Butch Daddy Lexa territory.akaMy sinful contribution to Clexa Pride Week 2019.Inspired by something I saw on tumblr.





	"I Need Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_E_Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_E_Scribbles/gifts).



> So, this got away from me, as things often do. This was meant to be sweet and fluffy but everything I touch turns into sin. Sue me. Or just read it, hopefully enjoy it, and tell me what you thought about it in the comments.
> 
> This is also a small tribute to my packmate Scribbles. Her creation of Clexa Pride Week and her cheerleading for my work gave me a lot of inspiration to write again after being in a slump.
> 
> Don't judge me for any of this.

“I Need Love”

To say her that the activities of the last few hours were taxing on her soul, was an understatement, to say the least. Lexa wasn’t known to back down from a challenge, especially when requested by her superiors, but part of her wishes she weren’t so overzealous this time. Spending hours on top of hours yelling, coaching, and whistling at young privates trying to make it through the worst that boot camp had to offer, as well as going about her regular scheduled duties as Command Sergeant Major was proving to instill weakness, even within the proud alpha that she was. Directly training them herself was way below her levels, as far as rank and responsibilities, but the Sergeant Major of the Army had specially requested her because of the bond and trust they’ve built over the last decade.

 

Lexa sighs in relief as she stumbles through the door frame of their bedroom. The sight of Clarke laying comfortably on their bed brings a small smile on her face. Legs crossed at her ankles, glasses sitting atop the bridge of her nose, and a book in between her hands. A picture of homemade perfection. A thing she never wanted to live without.

 

It takes a moment before the human realizes she’s not alone. Her brows bounce up in surprised delight as her eyes quickly find the worn werewoman. “Rough day?”

 

Lexa grumbles out a confirmation and slumps against the door frame.

 

Clarke chuckles at her affectionately, “I told you training those small soldiers would be too much on your plate right now.”

 

Lexa rolls her eyes playfully at the human. “And you were right, as always. Was I ever that green when I was in ROTC back in high school?”

 

Clarke shakes her head no, “As I recall, you were the glowing beacon in our Staff Sergeants’ eyes. Staff Sergeant Indra couldn’t wait for you to officially enlist and get you into her squad.”

 

Lexa smiles wider at the memories of her and Clarke back in those times. Top of their unit and the examples Staff Sergeant Indra always used to prove her points. Clarke chose not to continue after high school, but Lexa enlisted. Her many credentials that followed after were proof that Indra’s praise was not unfounded.

 

“Well, these privates are gonna need a lot more work than we certainly did. I don’t know how Staff Sergeant Indra did it for so long.”

 

“Maybe it’s because of the success stories like you.”

 

Lexa felt it as her cheeks started to tint at the compliment. She wasn’t the type to show emotions, but the human had always been a soft spot for her.

 

Clarke closed her book, placed it on the nightstand, then lightly tapped a spot on her stomach. “Come.”

 

Lexa knew what that meant, and her invisible tail wagged with joy. Eagerly, she removed her uniform till she was only in boy shorts and a tank, hastily but neatly placed it on Clarke’s vanity chair, and made her way to their bed. She crawled her way up her mate’s body until she was level with the spot that Clarke had indicated and laid her head there.

 

A much-needed sigh of relief left her body as tender, skilled fingers roamed through her undercut hair. Fingers that knew the alpha’s every secret. They glided across the shorten parts of her head, up the back into the brunette softness that was atop it, then played with the curls at the front that made up her short-hanging bangs. A purr rumbled through her chest and tickled Clarke’s belly as the werewolf soaked in the comfort awarded to her by her mate.

 

“How’s daddy feeling now?” Clarke asked softly.

 

“Better. Much better. Thank you, my queen.”

 

Lexa was always so grateful that she’d found and snagged Clarke so early on in life.

 

***

 

She’d met the human when she was just a runaway pup. On the go from place to place, no pack to call her own after losing her parents. The young human girl had found her roaming through her trash outside, scrapping for something to eat. She’d welcomed her inside and the rest, as they say, was history.

 

Humans weren’t usually kind to supernaturals, but Clarke and her family were a rare bunch. Her mother had been a famous cardiologist, while her father was a decorated Master Sergeant in the U.S. army. It was through him that Lexa found her love for such things. Clarke had tagged along just to honor her father and to stay close with Lexa, but eventually she found her calling within the arts.

 

Growing up together, Lexa had found herself falling for the sweet but spunky human. She’d convinced herself for a long time that Clarke would probably only see her as family, but that all changed one night. They had been left alone for a week while Jake and Abby went to vacation on the East Coast. Most nights after school and ROTC they’d hang out with friends, play video games, and the like, but this night was different. They’d started watching a foreign film that had two women falling in love, and when the love scene had played out, Lexa could smell all the hormones coming off of Clarke. She wasn’t too familiar with human scents, but there was something distinct about this one.

 

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

 

The blonde was quiet for a moment before she finally answered, “Will you…will…”

 

Lexa turned her body so she was fully facing the young human. Her head cocked to the side in curiosity. “Will I, what?”

 

Clarke’s teeth played with her bottom lip, her eyes averted to the side, “…w-will you...kiss me?”

 

Lexa gasped at the request, her eyes glazing over with a look of confusion and arousal, oddly enough. “W-what…?”

 

Clarke found her courage, turned so she was face-to-face with Lexa and said, “I-I want you to kiss me. I…I’ve always had these…feelings, for you. I didn’t think much of it, but every time I look at you I get this warmth in my chest. My heart starts pounding and I can’t help but notice everything about you. From the way you smile, to how you walk, to how you just plop in a chair without a care in the world.” A small chuckle leaves her lips at the thought. “I keep feeling more and more attracted to you and I tried to ignore it because I know it’s stupid, but…”

 

“No.”

 

Clarke looked at her with defeat. Her sudden confidence starting to faulter.

 

It takes a second before Lexa realizes her mistake. “Not, no _no_ , I mean. _Shit_. I mean, no, i-it…” She takes a moment to steel herself. “…I-It’s not stupid at all. How you feel. Because I feel the same way too.”

 

Clarke brightens up at the confession. “Y-you...you do?”

 

Lexa scoots a little closer, takes the human’s hands in hers and kisses them. She meets the blue opposite her and smiles, “Yes, for such a long time, you have no idea.”

 

Clarke smiles back in that goofy happy way that only seemed reserved for the weregirl. “Then why don’t you show me?”

 

***

 

And show her, she most certainly did. The two teens spent the better part of the night making out on the couch, which turned into them having their first time with each other, then more nights spent rolling around in bed naked before Jake and Abby returned from their trip and caught them in bed together on what Lexa believes was their 12th time.

 

Lexa can’t help to chuckle at the memory.

 

“What?” Clarke asked as her fingers kept up their movements.

 

“Nothing, just thinking back to those grand ol’ times in high school. Our mutual secret pining for each other. Confessing and making out on your father’s couch. Your parents catching me with my head between their once thought innocent teenage daughter’s legs and making her scream out incoherently.” Lexa smirks as she feels more than sees the shiver that ran up her mates’ legs.

 

Clarke is quiet for a moment before her fingers playfully tickle at Lexa’s ear, “Hmmm, I can’t seem to recall that last part, mind reminding me, _daddy_?”

 

“With pleasure, my _queen_.”

 

Lexa feels herself hardening at the mix of the memory and the prospect in front of her. She wastes no time as she gets up and goes to the foot of their bed. She removes the rest of her clothing and stands proudly as her member rises high and she looks down at the blue of Clarke’s eyes turning black with hunger. Clarke starts to undo her sleep shorts but stops the minute Lexa tsks at her.

 

“Now, now my queen, did I say anything about you taking off your clothes?”

 

“No, daddy.”

 

“Good girl. Scoot down, open yourself up for me.”

 

“Yes, daddy.” Clarke eagerly follows her domme’s instructions, pushing herself closer to the bottom of their bed, laying flat on her back and spreading her legs wide open.

 

The werewolf smiles in approval before sinking to her knees. A hushed gasp leaves Clarke’s lips as she feels more than sees her alpha grabbing her thighs and forcing her body even more within her grasp. She feels herself getting wetter as Lexa places each leg over her broad shoulders and she holds back a moan as she feels the werewoman’s face fully against her cunt. Lexa breathes in deep and relishes over the scent of her mates’ aroma. She’s ready and Lexa hasn’t even properly touched her yet. Lexa had a reputation among her peers for being a hard ass and commanding, but with Clarke, she took pleasure in giving her mate everything she deserved while making her putty in her hands at the same time.

 

“Are you ready for me, my queen?”

 

“Y-yes, daddy.”

 

Lexa’s nose nudges against Clarke’s clothed clit a few times, causing her to moan softly and take the sheets tightly in her hands. “What do we say to get what we want?”

 

“P-please…”

 

Lexa kisses her clothed clit. “Please, what?”

 

“P-pleaseeee, d-daddy…” Clarke felt herself breaking already.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Lexa growled low as she began to subtly shape-shift. She erected her sleeping fangs, moved her head to waistband of Clarke’s silk panties, grasped them and pulled back until they snapped under the power of her canines. The black silk panties becoming shredded pieces along their sheets.

 

“Lexa! Those were my favorite…oh!”

 

Lexa gave Clarke very little time to respond as she extended her muzzle and tongue then snaked it inside her hole. The nose of her muzzle bumped against her mates’ clit while her elongated tongue went to work at ruining her from the inside.

 

“Oh god!” Clarke fisted the small amount of hair on Lexa’s head, and held on as the alpha tongue fucked her and teased her clit simultaneously.

 

She was obviously lying before about not remembering that time Lexa ate her out in her childhood bedroom and got them caught by her parents, but the memory dulled in comparison to the current events. Her domme’s hands held Clarke firmly in place as the werewolf’s tongue moved throughout her wet walls, teased that spot inside her that made her see stars, and occasionally exited to flick against her clit. She was so close already and the screams were pouring out of her in quick succession. She was no match for this creature who marked her skin in all the delightful ways one could ever want, and quite frankly that didn’t bother her one bit. She loved to relinquish control to Lexa and be her plaything. Because no matter what, Lexa always put Clarke’s needs and desires before her own, displays of dominance be damned.

 

“I’m cumming, I’m so close daddy…”

 

Lexa suddenly stopped and Clarke groaned in frustration. She was about to protest until she felt herself being flipped over and pulled till her feet were touching the floor.

 

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, understood my queen?”

 

“Y-yes…yes, daddy.”

 

Lexa, whom was back on her knees, spread Clarke’s cheeks nice and wide before plunging her tongue into her ass.

 

“O-oh… _shit_ , oh god… _d-daddy_ …” It wasn’t often that they incorporated anal play into their sessions, but Clarke certainly enjoyed it every time they did.

 

She fisted the bed sheets with an iron grip and felt tears stream down her face as Lexa lapped and prodded at her puckered hole. The sensation of it was still fairly new for her and the pleasure it brought her was more intense than anything they’d done previously. She rocked her hips backwards and held onto her orgasm as much as she could. It was proving to be a challenge as the alpha began to slap and bite at her cheeks, then continued to rim her all the way to heaven. Seeing it right there in front of her but not being able to touch it until Lexa said she could. Lexa kept up the torture for what felt like hours, but really it was only about 45 minutes. 45 minutes too long for Clarke’s sanity.

 

Lexa suddenly stopped again, but this time she hopped up on her feet, took hold of Clarke’s hips and drove her large cock inside the dripping walls of her starved pussy.

 

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke cried out as Lexa began fucking her cunt vigorously.

 

The alpha rammed her cock inside over and over. Never giving Clarke time to relish in the feel of it before it was gone and back again. The werewoman had enough stamina to finish 30 laps around the training field and could break Clarke in two if she really wanted. That knowledge only served to further keep Clarke on the edge.

 

“Please! I need to cum! Daddy, please!”

 

Lexa growled affectionately against her ear, “Then cum for me, my queen.”

 

And cum, she most certainly did.

 

The human’s body erupted in wave after wave of orgasms. She trembled as each one rippled through her and Lexa kept fucking her through them all. Each time she felt one subside, Lexa’s pounding cock unlocked another, then another, to the point where Clarke was losing count and going out of her mind. Drool and tears pooled down her chin, she sobbed in a mixture of pure pleasure and pain, and her body quaked with overstimulation, but Lexa didn’t see an end in sight. She growled with pride and just kept fucking her woman like she was a sexdoll with zero need for concern.

 

Clarke was at her limit.

 

“D-daddy, I can’t, it’s too much…” Clarke pleaded. “…r-red…d-daddy…r-r-redddd…”

 

Lexa responded to the call immediately. She stopped her movements and allowed Clarke to relax and settle in the wake of her orgasms.

 

“I-I’m sorry, my queen.” Lexa apologized as she slowly laid them on their sides and pulled Clarke’s body into the warmth of her chest. “I didn’t mean to overwork you. You did so good. So, so good, daddy just couldn’t resist.”

 

The praise along with Lexa’s purring against her neck did wonders to calm the hysteria that had been running rampant inside of Clarke. Edging was still something she needed lots of practice with, but Lexa was the ever catering domme to her every step of the way.

 

“T-thank you, d-daddy.”

 

Lexa kissed the back of her neck and nuzzled her now human-shaped nose against Clarke’s ears. “How can I make it up to you, my queen? I’ll give you anything you want.”

 

It didn’t take Clarke long at all to answer. “This is perfect. Cuddles. Just more cuddles, and let me keep daddy’s cock warm and snug inside me.”

 

Lexa smiled at that and held her mate tighter in her arms, “As you wish, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me:
> 
> Tumblr: wolfjillyjill  
> Twitter: @thelonewolf28  
> Instagram: wolfjillyjill


End file.
